


Le fardeau des miracles sacrificiels

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [82]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blindness, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Healing, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sacrifice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 82. Les faiseurs de miracles. Etres aux facultés exceptionnelles considérés comme des divinités grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Etres cloitrés qui doivent payer le prix de leurs dons. Wakatoshi Ushijima, le protecteur de l'un d'entre eux, trouve un jeune homme avachi dans le jardin non loin de chez son maitre. Un inconnu qui s'est évadé de sa cage. Yaoi. UshiHina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut, voici la requête UshiHina de kama-chan59 (donc je rajoute du rating M). Merci d'ailleurs pour ta review sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, de même pour toi Mag-chan. J'ai changé le terme annexe (qui me rappelait trop l'époque où je rédigeai des mémoires à la fac) pour interlude qui sonnait mieux. 
> 
> Je réfléchis aussi à traduire quelques unes de mes fics dans la langue de Shakespeare suite à une discussion avec des lecteurs anglophones sur Ao3 (mais elles seront publiées sur Wattpad et Ao3 vu que j'ai eu un petit souci en publiant la requête anglaise HinaTsuki sur ffnet) cependant ça reste pour l'instant à titre de projet, les fics en cours et les requêtes d'abord. D'ailleurs comme mon cerveau s'éparpille, je scinde encore cette requête en publiant la première partie maintenant (raaah ça m'enerve d'être comme ça). Bonne lecture :)

Les faiseurs de miracles.

Ce fut ainsi qu'on désignait ces êtres capables de dons hors du commun.

Des pouvoirs qui suscitèrent beaucoup de convoitise et accessibles seulement pour les personnes ayant le moyen de monayer leurs services.

Les faiseurs de miracles pouvaient déceler la vérité dans le mensonge, guérir le moindre mal, voir l'avenir ou encore réaliser des souhaits.

Les faiseurs de miracle n'étaient pas des êtres surnaturels et encore moins des divinités contrairement à la croyance instaurée par les plus grands de ce monde.

Les faiseurs de miracles n'étaient rien de plus que de simples êtres humains dont l'utilisation des pouvoirs se faisaient à leur détriment.

Et en dépit du haut respect et de la dévotion de tous à leurs égards...

... Les faiseurs de miracle n'étaient ni plus, ni moins que des oiseaux rares enfermés dans des cages dorées...

... Des esclaves qui ne vivaient que pour le bonheur des autres.

Wakatoshi admirait depuis sa fenêtre l'averse qui s'écoulait dehors, le ciel presqu'obscurci par des nuages d'un gris sombre et uniforme dans une ambiance lugubre. La pluie fut telle que le brun ne vit qu'une perspective déformée du jardin, les fines cascades coulant sur la vitre faisant apparaitre un reflet sinueux des arbres et des taches éparses en guise de buissons. Tout semblait calme au manoir et même si Wakatoshi avait l'habitude d'apprécier ce genre d'atmosphère, il trouvait celle-ci empreinte d'une lourde mélancolie aujourd'hui.

Le brun décida de continuer sa ronde en marchant le long du couloir, son katana rangé dans son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture tout en restant vigilant quant à une éventuelle intrusion dans ce lieu, nommé enclave, que tout le monde considérait comme un sanctuaire sacré. Bien que ce fut un simple manoir, un faiseur de miracles résidait dans ces lieux et cette seule raison suffisait au peuple pour en faire un lieu saint. Enfin, pas le peuple, le gouvernement plutôt.

En tant que protecteur, Wakatoshi se chargeait de veiller à ce que personne de mal intentionné n'approche le faiseur de miracles dont il avait la charge même si, officieusement, il était surtout là pour empêcher celui qu'il devait servir et protéger de s'évader de son enclave.

Exceptionnellement, comme celui-ci possédait le miracle de la purification, quelqu'un d'autre veillait sur lui en plus de lui-même sauf que Tendou était surtout là pour soigner Semi dès qu'il guérissait une personne souffrante : en effet, s'il possédait le don de guérir des maladies, Eita payait le prix fort en tombant malade à son tour.

Les faiseurs de miracle avaient beau posséder des dons convoités de tous, ils en payaient une contrepartie. La voix de son collègue le tira de ses pensées. "Rien à signaler, Wakatoshi-kun?, s'enquit Satori en sortant d'une pièce située au bout du couloir.

\- Rien à signaler, répondit Wakatoshi en remarquant le sachet d'herbes médicinales dans la main de Tendou, Semi-sama est encore malade?

\- Eita ne s'est pas encore remis de la fièvre que lui a inoculé malgré lui son dernier client, expliqua Satori, le visage assombri, je vais lui préparer une tisane pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il se repose en ce moment.

\- Je vais monter la garde devant sa chambre dans ce cas, déclara le brun en partant en direction de la chambre de son maitre.

\- Merci, Wakatoshi-kun, fit Satori en s'apprétant à quitter le couloir pour se rendre dans les cuisines.

Wakatoshi savait que Tendou et Semi-sama furent amants et comprenait donc son inquiétude grandissante. Il se posta devant la porte de la chambre du faiseur de miracles en poussant un léger soupir. La pluie avait perdu de son intensité dehors, au point qu'il aperçut au loin une ombre au pied d'un arbre. Le protecteur prit alors la décision de quitter son poste pour partir avertir Tendou de la présence d'un intrus dans le jardin avant de se rendre où celui-ci se trouvait.

Le ciel gris lui semblait bien fade, les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau bien insipides.

Tout n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui si ce n'était cette perpétuelle langueur lourde et assomante qui le faisait sombrer encore plus.

Toujours plus.

Le temps où tout n'était que rire et joie lui semblait de plus en plus lointain quand il continua d'observer les nuages pluvieux de ses yeux ternes où les nuances ambrées brillaient à peine.

Même ce froid humide ne l'atteignit pas, il se mêla même à ce dénuement de sensations, cette cruelle absence de ce que lui procurait habituellement ce pétillant sentiment de vie qui était jadis logé dans son coeur.

Le jeune homme se demandait même distraitement s'il en avait encore un quand une voix l'interpela.

Grave et gutturale, il ne put que plonger ses prunelles noyées dans l'apathie dans des iris perçants mais volontaires qui le toisaient avec une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

Les bras qui le transportèrent ensuite lui donnèrent la sensation de n'être qu'un corps qui voguait ici et là, la chaleur du torse contre sa joue aurait du le réconforter mais à la place, il ne ressentit qu'une morne indifférence.

Il était un faiseur de miracles après tout avec la tare que cela comportait.

Ses émotions étant devenues aussi vides et figées que celles d'une simple poupée de porcelaine.

Wakatoshi avait transporté le petit dans sa chambre avant d'entreprendre de le défaire du kimono orangé qu'il portait pour le sécher tout en l'habillant de vêtements plus chauds en faisant fi qu'il eut lui-même ses propres vêtements trempés. Il avait prévenu Tendou qui lui avait séché ses cheveux à la hâte à l'aide d'une serviette pour ensuite amené ce jeune inconnu dans la pièce.

Le brun, qui pensait avoir affaire à un enfant étant donné sa petite taille mais sa musculature attestait qu'il fut plus agé. Le petit tatouage qu'il arborait sur son épaule droit, une fine fleur de cerisier, attestait que ce petit était un faiseur de miracles. Mais comment a-t-il pu partir de son enclave? S'est-il évadé?

Néanmoins, Wakatoshi fut étonné de voir ce dernier se laisser faire quand il s'était mis à le secher en lui frictionnant la courte chevelure rousse avant de continuer sur son corps non sans s'attarder un peu pour admirer la carnation laiteuse de sa peau. "Ainsi, vous ne tomberez pas malade.

\- Merci, répondit alors le roux d'une voix affreusement atone.

Wakatoshi avait dèjà croisé ses yeux presque vitreux quand il l'avait porté sous la pluie battante mais les voir d'aussi prêt lui brisa le coeur malgré lui. Certes, la vie d'un faiseur de miracle était faite de souffrances mais là, c'était comme s'il s'adressait à un vulgaire automate. "Quel est votre nom?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se mit à le vêtir.

\- Shouyou Hinata, se présenta le roux avec cette même froideur indifférente, je suis un faiseur de miracles et mon protecteur doit certainement être en train d'être torturé en ce moment. C'est lui qui m'a fait évadé."

Wakatoshi s'arrêta, irrité par l'absence d'émotions présente dans la voix de Hinata-sama. Il ne lui en voulut pas à lui personnellement mais aux personnes qui l'avaient rendu ainsi à force d'abuser du don qu'il possédait. Il prit la décision d'en faire part à Semi-sama une fois que Hinata-sama se reposerait.

Comme dans toutes les enclaves qui abritaient les faiseurs de miracles, un silence paisible régnait dans celle où avait vécu Shouyou avant son évasion. La résidence, une grande maison d'inspiration japonaise, fut aussi là où habitait son ami Kenma, le faiseur de miracle détenant le don de la vérité.

Comme il ne pleuvait plus, celui-ci se baladait dans le jardin intérieur où il s'était arrêté sur une petite passerelle afin d'admirer les fleurs de lotus qui flottaient sur la petite mare en face de lui en contemplant tristement son reflet sur l'eau tout en réajustant la veste qui recouvrait son kimono avant de lever les yeux sur l'arbre à glycines tronant au centre de la mare dont les fleurs d'un mauve pâle commencèrent à flétrir.

Des bruits de claquement de fouet se perdirent au loin, signe que la sentence envers le protecteur de Shouyou avait commencé. Son ami Kuro était d'ailleurs parti le voir tandis que celui qui fut son protecteur vint à sa rencontre. "Tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata, Kenma?, s'enquit Lev en lui adressant un petit sourire. Lui-même n'était pas rassuré à l'idée que le roux fut dehors sans personne, toutefois..."Les faiseurs de miracles sont liés entre eux, non? Je suis certain que Hinata a trouvé quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider, ne t'en fais pas."

Kenma hocha la tête d'un air absent. Sawamura avait fait évader Shouyou en le voyant dépérir à cause de ses pouvoirs mais en faisant ça, il avait froissé les hautes instances chargées de leur "protection" : un faiseur de miracles restait cloitré afin de faire ce pour quoi il était né, ni plus, ni moins. La liberté n'existait pas pour eux ou sinon ils devaient verser dans l'illégalité pour l'avoir.

La main de Lev sur son épaule le réconforta un peu. Son protecteur avait beau êtee fougueux et trop téméraire à son goût, sa franchise fut pour Kenma une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde tissé par les mensonges.

A chaque fois qu'il usait de son don pour révéler les secrets cachés d'une personne, des voix l'assaillissaient de toutes parts en une cacophonie funeste qui l'avait maintes fois amené aux portes de la folie. Heureusement que Lev était là pour le ramener à la raison, sa présence, quoique survoltée, lui étant cependant apaisante sur bien des points. "Retournons dans ma chambre, déclara-t-il en quittant la passerelle, les échos des coups de fouet commencent à m'énerver.

\- Je peux te faire un message des pieds pour te dètendre pendant que tu te reposes sur ton fauteuil, lui proposa alors Lev de son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Pourquoi pas?, fit Kenma en jetant un dernier coup à l'arbre. Ce fut au pied de celui-ci que Shouyou avait l'habitude de travailler en écrivant à l'aide de son pinceau les souhaits sur des petits manuscrits qu'il accrochait ensuite sur les branches fleuris. Maintenant, la glycine se fânait tout comme le faiseur de miracles avec qui lequel elle était liée. Il espèrait vraiment que tout aillait bien pour son ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tetsurou avait emmené Daichi dans la salle des soins après que le garde chargé de sa punition eut terminé d'appliquer la sentence. Le noiraud avait allongé son compagnon sur le ventre afin d'appliquer doucement de l'onguent sur les blessures suintantes qui lui barrèrent le dos large, des traces de fouet qui lacéraient douloureusement sa peau.

Daichi serra les dents quand il sentit le baume pénétrer dans ses plaies. "Je suis désolé, Daichi, murmura Tetsurou en bandant ensuite le dos.

\- Tu n'y es pour... rien, haleta Daichi, le souffle hachuré par la douleur, mais... au moins... Hinata est... libre."

Tetsurou ne put le lui reprocher cette décision. Lui-même avait été jadis le protecteur de Kenma avant que Lev ne le remplace dans ses fonctions. Une décision qui avait été prise par les instances afin d'éviter le même genre d'incidents vu qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Il savait que Daichi considérait Chibi-chan comme un petit frère et vu l'état du petit, il comprenait les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à le faire s'évader de l'enclave.

Celui qu'il aimait lui avait aussi raconté que son meilleur ami, un faiseur de miracles possédant tout comme Chibi-chan le pouvoir de réaliser les souhaits, avait été sur le point de sombrer lui aussi si son protecteur ne l'avait emmené en lieu sûr dans un endroit inconnu de tous sauf d'eux.

C'était d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que les instances gouvernementales avaient renforcé la sécurité à l'intérieur des enclaves, des gardes étant assignés à la surveillance des protecteurs. Tetsurou embrassa tendrement la nuque de Daichi en s'apercevant que celui-ci s'était assoupi pendant qu'il lui était en train de lui administrer les soins. "Je vais veiller sur ton sommeil, Daichi, lui murmura-t-il en plongeant la main dans les courtes mèches noires, repose-toi."

Le noiraud regarda ensuite le ciel gris depuis la fenêtre de la salle. Il ne pleuvait plus mais l'atmosphère lui semblait toujours aussi morose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou hellou, voici la suite qui est plus longue donc je coupe coupe. Merci kama-chan 59 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)

"Merci Satori, la tisane m'a fait beaucoup de bien, déclara Eita après avoir fini de boire le bol, la fièvre va vite baisser.

\- Tant mieux alors, fit Satori en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit où le faiseur de miracles était assis. Bien qu'Eita et lui furent ensemble, il se brimait quand il s'agissait d'aller plus loin avec lui, son don rendant sa santé fragile.

Le blond cendré le remarqua d'ailleurs vu la réserve dont Satori le traitait. "Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un objet en verre, le rabroua-t-il en lui prenant la main, il n'est pas interdit à un faiseur de miracle de le faire à ce que je sache. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en s'assombrissant, est-ce moi ou bien je sens la présence d'un des miens dans l'enclave?" Si c'était le cas, Eita le trouvait mal en point tellement l'énergie qu'il percevait fut vacillante.

Satori fut heureux de la réponse de son Semi Semi quand à franchir le pas mais il y avait plus important pour le moment. Le fait que Wakatoshi-kun eut recueilli un des congénères de son aimé ne l'enchantait guère pour être franc car nul doute que ce petit serait une source d'ennuis et il était hors de question de mettre Eita en danger. Toutefois, en tant que protecteur mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui cacher quelque chose, Satori se dévoua à lui répondre : "Wakatoshi-kun a retrouvé un faiseur de miracles dans le jardin et l'a amené dans l'enclave."

Eita mit un temps avant de répondre. Il était rare qu'un faiseur de miracles arrive à se libérer de l'enclave où il était reclus. Lui-même s'était résolu à rester ici même s'il ne niait pas qu'il le faisait à la fois pour rester auprès de Satori et donc éviter qu'il ne subisse un blame mais aussi car, même si ce don fut pour lui un fardeau, il aidait et sauvait des gens. "Tu peux dire à Wakatoshi de venir, Satori? Et ne signale pas la présence du faiseur de miracle à la garde rapprochée. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il est venu ici."

Satori opina de la tête avant d'effleurer le front d'Eita d'un petit baiser avant de se lever tout en retirant sa main à regret. "C'est d'accord." Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour croiser Wakatoshi-kun dans le couloir en train de venir à leur rencontre. Malgré ses traits un peu rudes et impassibles, Satori pouvait déceler une certaine incompréhension sur son visage. "Comment va le petit?, se risqua-t-il de lui demander.

\- Il est en train de dormir, répondit Wakatoshi en fronçant les sourcils, mais c'est à ce demander s'il est encore vivant."

Il se remémora encore de la gestuelle du roux d'une grande mollesse quand il s'était allongé sur le lit, du sourire qu'il avait tenté de faire lorsqu'il l'avait remercié avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Wakatoshi avait cru voir une brève étincelle de vie à ce moment-là. En voyant Hinata-sama si apathique, il s'était promis de trouver une solution pour l'aider. Quelque chose chez ce fauseur de miracle le poussait à vouloir le protéger.

La voix de Tendou coupa ses pensées : "Semi Semi souhaite te voir à ce sujet, répliqua-t-il à voix basse afin d'éviter qu'un des gardes chargés de leur surveillance puissent les entendre, il a senti sa présence.

\- Je comptais justement lui en parler, fit Wakatoshi en regardant aux alentours, j'y vais de ce pas."

Eita eut un petit sourire en voyant son protecteur s'agenouiller devant lui. Il n'y avait que Wakatoshi pour être aussi droit et dévoué même s'il jugeait cette abnégation un tantinet trop excessive. "Tu peux te lever, Wakatoshi, dit le blond cendré en levant la main pour lui faire signe, j'ai beau être un faiseur de miracles, je suis avant tout un être humain contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit de nous.

\- Les faiseurs de miracles aident autrui en se sacrifiant par la même occasion, déclara Wakatoshi en se mettant debout, vous êtes digne de respect ne serait-ce que pour la force dont vous faites preuve pour supporter l'égoisme des plus grands."

Le faiseur de miracles baissa ses yeux gris sur ses mains en train de serrer légèrement les pans de sa couverture, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire désabusé teinté de tristesse. Oui, ils se devaient de réaliser les caprices des autres même si c'était sensiblement différent pour lui mais comme le proclamaient si bien les instances, les faiseurs de miracles étaient faits pour ça. "Satori m'a dit que tu avais amené un faiseur de miracles ici.

\- C'est exact, Semi-sama, confirma Wakatoshi pour s'excuser ensuite, pardonnez mon impulsivité mais...

-... Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, le rassura Eita, comment se porte-t-il?

\- Je voulais vous en parler justement. Il se nomme Shouyou Hinata et le pauvre ne semble ressentir aucune émotion."

Eita le vit serrer légèrement ses poings mais il comprit pourquoi l'énergie de ce faiseur de miracles lui avait semblé si éparse. "Ce doit être un faiseur de miracles qui a le don d'exaucer les voeux : à chaque douhait exaucé, ceux-ci perdent une partie de leur coeur jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, il marqua une pause, malheureusement, mes dons de guérison ne fonctionnent pas sur un faiseur de miracles, le blond se mit à réfléchir un moment avant de continuer, je pense que le mieux pour lui est de retourner à son enclave, Wakatoshi se rembrunit à cette idée, ou bien, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse, faire appel à ce que nous appelons un destructeur de miracles.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe, s'étonna alors le protecteur, la surprise se transparaissant plus dans la voix que sur son visage grave.

\- Malheureusement non, fit Eita en secouant doucement la tête, il existe bien des personnes capable de supprimer les dons des faiseurs de miracles mais comme tu t'en doutes, ceux-ci son pourchassés par des sentinelles et éliminés. C'est pour cette raison que nous, faiseurs de miracles, gardons le lieu où ceux qui ont réussi à se cacher secret. Je n'en connais qu'un cependant.

\- Si cela pouvait permettre à Hinata-sama de recouvrer ses sentiments, je suis prêt à le conduire jusqu'à cette personne. Le simple fait de le voir ainsi m'insupporte au plus haut point.

\- Il n'est pas le seul faiseur de miracles à souffrir, tu sais?

\- Je le sais mais..." Wakatoshi détourna les yeux. Il ignorait pourquoi le sort de Hinata-sama le préoccupait autant, c'était étrange. Son coeur se serrait de nouveau. Eita observa le conflit intérieur qu'éprouvait son protecteur d'un oeil à la fois surpris et amusé. Se pourrait-il que Wakatoshi aurait eu le coup de foudre pour ce faiseur de miracles?

"Je comprends, déclara Eita avec un sourire, tu me le présenteras à son réveil et après, je te confie la tache de l'emmener auprès de la cachette où se trouve le destructeur de miracles de ma connaissance. Tu n'auras qu'à faire croire à la garde rapprochée que tu le ramènes à son enclave et ne t'inquiète pas, Satori peut très bien me protéger en ton absence.

\- Merci, Semi-sama, le gratifia Wakatoshi en faisant une légère courbette.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi formel, Wakatoshi, le rabroua légèrement Eita en riant légèrement, considère-moi comme un am..., il commença à tousser, bon sang, ça recommence. Appelle...Satori, termina-t-il, sa respiration se faisant plus hachurée. Même si sa santé s'améliorait grâce au repos et aux infusions que lui préparait Satori, il restait quand même un peu souffreteux. C'est ça, être un faiseur de miracles.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait son congénère pour que Wakatoshi eut tant envie de veiller sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se découvrir dans une chambre qui n'était celle qu'il occupait dans l'enclave où il vivait. Le roux s'assit ensuite, ses pensées dirigées vers le grand homme brun qui l'avait amené dans ces lieux pour le sécher avant de le laisser se reposer. Je me suis même forcé à sourire, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il s'en moquait, pas par indifférence mais parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le ciel fut bien sombre dehors ainsi prit-il la décision d'allumer la lumière d'un geste raide.

Son coeur semblait être transpercé par un trou béant, un abime sans fond qui avait aspiré presque tout ce qu'il était. En regardant ses mains qui avaient l'habitude d'être tachées d'encre à force d'écrire, le roux pensait à sa prochaine destination. Le faiseur de miracles perçut l'énergie d'un des siens ici, signe qu'il se trouvait dans une enclave et s'il restait dans ces lieux, le sacrifice de Daichi-san serait inutile. De toute façon, Shouyou avait un objectif en tête même s'il émettait encore des réserves quant à savoir si ça allait marcher.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui l'avait amené ici, un plateau sur les bras. S'il avait pu ressentir encore quelque chose, Shouyou se dit qu'il aurait été aussi intimidé qu'admiratif devant la prestance que celui-ci dégageait. Pourtant, au lieu de le regarder hautainement, l'inconnu le traitait avec le plus grand respect lorsqu'il posa le plateau sur ses genoux. "J'ignorais si vous êtiez réveillé ou non mais je vous ai quand même apporté une petite collation."

Shouyou hocha la tête en écoutant son ventre gargouiller. Comme il ne ressentait plus la sensation de faim, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé et ce, malgré les encouragements de Daichi-san. Le roux se forma donc à manger la soupe fumante qui reposait dans une assiette creuse sans mot dire devant le goût insipide qu'il rencontra sur sa langue. "Ça n'a aucun goût, expliqua-t-il à Wakatoshi qui eut un air peiné, mais ce n'est pas la faute de votre cuisinier. A force d'accrocher des souhaits sur la glycine pour qu'ils se réalisent, j'ai perdu presque toutes mes émotions." Sauf une petite flamme d'espoir qui restait tout au fond de lui. "Au fait, je ne connais pas votre nom.

\- Je me nomme Wakatoshi Ushijima, se présenta Wakatoshi en faisant une légère courbette, je suis un protecteur au service de Semi-sama, un faiseur de miracles possédant le pouvoir de purification.

\- Je remercierai alors Semi-san de son accueil, déclara Shouyou en posant sa cuillère, par contre, je vais partir afin que vous n'ayez aucun ennui. Je dois me rendre quelque part à moins que vous ayez prévenu la garde rapprochée, poursuivit-il en regardant le protecteur droit dans les yeux avant de déguster de nouveau le potage.

Wakatoshi fut chagriné par ce qu'il vit. Ses yeux sont si vides. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Semi-sama a décidé de ne rien dire, le rassura alors le brun, il vous suggère aussi que vous alliez voir un destructeur de miracles de sa connaissance afin de vous apaiser du fardeau que vous portez, il prit le plateau une fois que Hinata-sama eut fini, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vous escorterai."

Shouyou se sentit frustré par tant de gentillesse à son égard. Le roux savait qu'Ushijima-san le faisait par respect envers les faiseurs de miracles mais il se sentit impuissant de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre correctement. " Cela tombe bien, je compte en voir un. Je pense qu'il s'agit peut-être celui que connait votre maitre, il regarda la fenêtre d'un air absent, il n'y en a plus qu'un seul après tout. Les autres sont tous morts."

Pour la première fois, Wakatoshi ressentit une profonde colère pour ceux qui gouvernaient leur pays. Tuer des personnes uniquement parce qu'elles représentaient un danger pour... Les faiseurs de miracles n'étaient que des simples instruments pour eux. Si seulement ils pouvaient être libres. Il se résolut quand même à accompagner Hinata-sama et à veiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal durant le trajet. "Je vous accompagnerai, déclara-t-il sur le seuil de la porte, maintenant, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu en vue du voyage que nous entamerons dès demain."

Shouyou hocha silencieusement la tête et s'allongea de nouveau dès qu'Ushijima-san eut fermé la porte. Il savait où se trouvait le dernier destructeur de miracles vu qu'il avait vécu là-bas jadis. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir mais le faiseur de miracles qui se trouvait avec lui car Shouyou ne souhaitait en aucun cas supprimer son pouvoir.

Au contraire, celui-ci allait contribuer au bien de tous les siens.

Nous allons nous envoler de notre cage, je vous le promets, murmura-t-il en pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Voilà, c'est le dernier, déclara Bokuto après avoir assommé la dernière sentinelle, il y en a de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Tu ne trouves pas, Akaashi?, demanda-t-il à son ami qui observait l'autre garde à terre.

\- Tant qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de l'enclave, tout ira bien, répondit le noiraud en rangeant sa matraque, retournons auprès de nos maitres.

\- Je vais encore faire le tour du quartier voir s'il y en a encore, fit Koutarou en regardant les alentours, vas-y toi.

\- D'accord."

Keiji repartit dans l'enclave, une modeste maison composée d'un grand jardin intérieur, afin de rejoindre celui qui servait. Ce fut aussi là où avait vécu un faiseur de miracles du nom de Hinata dans sa jeunesse avant d'être transféré dans l'enclave où se trouvait Kozume pour remplacer Sugawara-san. L'ironie fut que maintenant ce fut ce même Sugawara qui habitait ici en compagnie de Tobio-sama, son maitre que le gouvernement chassait en raison de son don.

Akaashi se rendit dans la chambre où ce dernier se reposait et se mit à le contempler dans son sommeil. Les traits du visage de Tobio-sama furent tirés par la fatigue et le noiraud le sentit remuer un peu quand il se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue. "C'est toi, Akaashi?, demanda Kageyam d'une voix ensommeillée en se réveillant.

\- Oui, Bokuto et moi avons fini de neutraliser les sentinelles autour de l'enclave. Tu ne seras en aucun cas découvert."

Tobio frotta légèrement sa joue contre la paume chaude avant de s'asseoir avec grande peine tellement son corps se fit lourd. Keiji en profita pour l'étreindre doucement tout en le laissant émerger. Il servait Tobio-sama depuis l'enfance et lorsqu'on avait découvert qu'il avait le pouvoir de supprimer les pouvoirs des faiseurs de miracle, Keiji avait tout fait pour le protéger contre les sentinelles.

Depuis beaucoup de faiseurs de miracle venaient le voir pour se libérer de la source de leurs souffrances mais la vie de Tobio-sama s'écourtait à chaque utilisation et même si Keiji tentait de le dissuader, le destructeur de miracles voulait poursuivre son oeuvre et libérer les faiseurs de miracle de leurs prisons. De même qu'il n'était pas seul à vivre dans cette enclave en plus de Sugawara qui les avait rejoints après avoir réussi à s'évader en compagnie d'un de ses protecteurs Azumane.

Un autre faiseur de miracles du nom de Tsukishima se trouvait ici bien qu'il eut vécu en ces lieux en compagnie de Hinata depuis leur enfance. Possédant le don de prophétie, il servait de couverture en usant de son énergie de faiseur de miracles mais il anticipait aussi de cette manière les venues des intrus. Malheureusement, son pouvoir allait de pair avec sa cécité.

Keiji caressa doucement les cheveux de Tobio-sama d'un air pensif. La situation devenait de plus en plus précaire et il voulait tant sauver l'être qui était en ce moment dans ses bras et qui lui était si cher à son coeur.

De son coté, Tobio se reprochait de causer autant de tracas à Akaashi-san qui l'avait toujours protégé. Ils se regardèrent un instant, un amour profond se lisant dans les prunelles bleues et les iris noirs et furent sur le point de s'embrasser quand un visiteur malvenu pénétra subitement dans la pièce. "Kageyama, cria un Bokuto visiblement stressé, Tsukki veut te voir."

Tobio se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de Keiji pour se lever et quitter la pièce sans mot dire dans le but de se rendre dans la chambre de Tsukishima. Si le blond le convoquait, cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu une vision. Le noiraud ouvrit donc la porte une fois arrivé à destination pour voir Sugawara-san en train de servir une tisane au blond qui fut assis dans un fauteuil. "Voilà, ça soulagera ton mal de tête, déclara Koushi avec un doux sourire.

Lui qui avait presque perdu toutes ses émotions à force de réaliser des souhaits, il ne niait pas que cela faisait du bien d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il devait ça à Kageyama et à Daichi qui les avait aidés à s'évade de l'enclave, Asahi et lui, en se servant de ce dernier comme prétexte vu qu'il était son deuxième protecteur à l'époque. Depuis, Asahi et lui veillèrent sur Kageyama et Tsukishima en compagnie des protecteurs respectifs de ceux-ci, Akaashi et Bokuto.

Néanmoins, Koushi ne cessait de penser à Hinata qui le remplaçait maintenant mais vu ce que lui avait déclaré Tsukishima... La voix de ce dernier interrompit ses pensées. "Merci, Sugawara-san, le gratifia Kei en sirotant l'infusion. Certes, ses yeux furent tout le temps clos depuis que son don s'était développé mais ses sens n'en furent qu'accrus. "Je vois que Bokuto vous a ramenés, constata-t-il en écoutant les bruits de pas calmes et constants de Kageyama et Akaashi et ceux, plus empressés, de Bokuto qui l'irritèrent, je vais bien Bokuto, soupira-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse, inutile de stresser.

\- Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète, Tsukki, s'insurgea Koutarou en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, je suis ton protecteur."

S'il avait pu rouler des yeux, Kei l'aurait fait en ce moment-même. Le blond décida de changer de sujet : "J'ai eu une vision, Hinata va revenir."

Le silence qui suivit se fit pesant. Hinata leur était cher vu qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'enfance et sa venue ici ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le roux était devenu comme Sugawara-san avant que Kageyama ne supprime son don. Kei omit cependant que l'arrivée de Shouyou cachait une autre chose qui l'attrista.

Une pénible croisée entre deux avenirs profitables à tous...

... ou se faisant au détriment d'une personne.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou prit le petit déjeûner en compagnie de Semi dans le salon avant le voyage qu'il ferait en compagnie d'Ushijima-san. "Ainsi, Kageyama et toi vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance, fit Eita à voix basse après avoir fini sa tartine, et tu connais le chemin pour te rendre à l'enclave?

\- C'est là où je vivais avant d'être transféré, lui expliqua calmement Shouyou en buvant son thé qui avait pour lui un goût d'eau, mais ce n'est pas lui que je vais voir."

Cette réponse surprit Wakatoshi qui se tenait non loin avec Tendou. Hinata-sama ne souhaitait pas supprimer son don? Alors pourquoi...? "J'ai besoin d'une confirmation de la part de quelqu'un, continua Shouyou en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette de table, ensuite, je ferai ce pour quoi j'existe mais dans le bon sens cette fois-ci."

Le roux aurait tant souhaité sourire pour ponctuer sa phrase, histoire de rassurer Semi-san et de dire que tout ira bien mais il y avait encore cet étau lourd et étouffant au fond de son coeur. Un bruit mat retint l'attention des deux faiseurs de miracle. Satori regarda Wakatoshi-kun qui venait de frapper le mur derrière lui en serrant les dents. Comment...? Comment pouvait-il protéger Hinata-sama alors qu'il venait clairement de parler de se sacrifier? Il savait qu'un faiseur de miracles exauceur de souhaits ne pouvait réaliser les siens mais comptait-il le faire par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, quitte à devenir une coquille vide?

Je... Je ne le laisserai pas faire, il y a bien une solution. Pourtant, contrastant avec le regard triste et désolé de Semi-sama, Wakatoshi se noya dans les prunelles ambres ternes dont il pouvait quand même déceler une petite lueur empreinte d'une détermination sans faille.

Le protecteur put mettre un nom à cette émotion : de l'espoir.

"Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'être celui qui mènera votre objectif à bien, déclara à la place Wakatoshi, je ne vous abandonnerai pas quoiqu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il avant de s'excuser auprès de Semi, pardonnez mon attitude égoiste, Semi-sama.

\- Ce n'est rien, Wakatoshi, le tranquilisa Etia en souriant, il fallait bien que ça t'arrive à toi aussi.

\- Semi Semi a raison, Wakatoshi-kun, le taquina ensuite Tendou en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Wakatoshi fut incroyablement gêné sous leurs yeux inquisiteurs tout comme Shouyou se surprit à vouloir la présence du protecteur à ses cotés et à désirer mieux le connaitre. Le roux termina ensuite son repas et sortit de table tandis que Wakatoshi le rejoignit après qu'un domestique lui amena un manteau à la demande de Semi. "Il fait froid dehors, relata le blond une fois levé pour ramener son protecteur et le faiseur de miracles à la sortie, et je vous conseille de prendre la voiture pour partir d'ici. Comme je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser conduire en limousine, aucune sentinelle ne vous repérera.

\- Bien Semi-sama, fit Wakatoshi en faisant une courbette.

\- Merci de ton aide, Semi-san, déclara ensuite Shouyou bien qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage et dans sa voix.

Eita eut un sourire triste en les regardant partir. Une paire de bras enlacèrent ses épaules avec tendresse tandis que des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur sa tempe en un petit baiser affectueux. "Merci d'être là pour moi, Satori, murmura le blond en caressant les avant-bras qui l'étreignirent. La chaleur de celui qu'il aimait le réconfortait grandement. Satori n'aimait pas voir Eita si chagriné mais lui-même ne put qu'espérer que tout irait bien autant pour Wakatoshi-kun que pour le petit Hinata.

Certes, Eita pouvait soigner les autres mais au fond, il comprit les sentiments que Wakatoshi avait exprimé à demi-mots.

Lui aussi aimerait que son bien-aimé fut libéré de son role de faiseur de miracles.

Shouyou s'installa sur le siège du passager pendant que Wakatoshi se mit au volant. L'intérieur de la voiture fut bien rudimentaire comparée aux vehicules luxueux dont on servait d'habitude pour conduire des gens comme lui. C'était donc l'idéal pour se dissimuler. "Tout va bien?, demanda ensuite Wakatoshi en lui effleurant la joue de sa main.

C'est chaud... Mais il ne put éprouver de plaisir face à ce contact fugace qui se rompit lorsqu'il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Wakatoshi se reprocha mentalement d'avoir été trop entreprenant en se disant que Hinata-sama arrivait bien à lui faire perdre ses moyens malgré tout. Certainement que l'innocence qui émanait de lui en dépit de son amorphisme toutefois, ce que lui demanda Hinata-sama quand il mit le contact le surprit : "Parlez-moi de vous, Ushijima-san. Pourquoi avez-vous voulu être protecteur?

\- Je voulais simplement veiller sur les êtres qui veillent au bonheur d'autrui au détriment d'eux-mêmes, lui expliqua Wakatoshi en commençant à conduire, je sais que vous avez beaucoup perdu en devenant des faiseurs de miracle malgré vous."

Shouyou ne dit mot et regarda un moment le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le temps restait gris et les trottoirs mouillés par la pluie qui était tombée il n'y avait pas longtemps. En tant que faiseur de miracles, le roux avait du abandonner sa famille et même si Tsukishima, Kageyama, Kenma et tous ses amis formaient en quelque sorte sa famille d'adoption, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à ses parents et à sa jeune soeur Natsu. "Je vais vous indiquer la route à suivre, fit-il en caressant brièvement la cuisse d'Ushijima-san qu'il trouvait bien ferme sous des doigts. Il avait même senti un tréssaillement, une chaleur qui attestait qu'il était vivant.

Shouyou ne parvenait plus à distinguer ce genre de réactions sur son propre corps et même s'il souhaitait que son état revienne à la normale, il préférait penser aux autres avant lui-même. Le roux admira alors le profil altier d'Ushijima-san. Un homme bien généreux et dévoué qu'il aurait trouvé attirant en temps normal. "Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi?, se risqua-t-il à demander, est-ce parce que je suis un faiseur de miracles?"

Wakatoshi gardait les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui. "En partie, répondit-il simplement. Oui, en partie parce que ses sentiments envers Hinata-sama surpassait le simple dévouement. Il suivit ensuite les directives du roux qui le guida jusqu'à une modeste maison où il se gara non loin de la batisse. Il comprenait pourquoi les sentinelles avaient du mal à trouver le destructeur de miracles, personne ne penserait à venir ici tellement le pavillon fut banal. "Oui, ça ne ressemble pas à une enclave vu de près, expliqua Hinata qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées, mais c'en est bien une."

Wakatoshi le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où le plus petit sonna. Un grand homme brun affublé d'une barbe les accueillit gentiment avant de regarder tristement Hinata-sama. "Bonjour, Hinata. Nous t'attendions justement, ajouta-t-il en les laissant entrer, Tsukishima a eu une vision comme quoi tu venais mais il n'a pas dit que tu serais avec quelqu'un.

\- Ushijima-san est un protecteur mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance donc ne t'inquiète pas, Asahi-san, fit Shouyou pendant que Wakatoshi admirait le vestibule où tronaient des plantes vertes. C'était décoré avec goût en dépit de la modestie de l'intérieur.

\- Suga, Tsukishima et Kageyama t'attendent, déclara alors Asahi en les amenant dans le couloir, et Bokuto et Akaashi traquent les sentinelles qui sont dans le coin. Même si tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a que Tsukishima et Bokuto dans l'enclave, ils rodent quand même.

\- Asahi est le protecteur du faiseur de miracles qui m'a précédé dans l'enclave où je me suis évadé, raconta Shouyou, il était dans le même état que moi quand il est parti.

\- Mais grace à Kageyama, Suga a pu retrouver ses émotions et redevenir comme avant, poursuivit Asahi avant de se rembrunir, j'imagine que Daichi a du être fait prisonnier."

Shouyou acquiesça silencieusement non sans que cette lourdeur ne vienne l'empoisonnner de nouveau en un désagréable sentiment glacial. "Désolé, c'est lui qui m'a fait évader, répliqua le roux de nouveau de cette voix atone.

\- Je suis sûr que Kuroo-san veille sur lui en ce moment, fit Asahi en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, nous y voilà."

Shouyou rentra dans la pièce une fois qu'Asahi eut ouvert la porte, Wakatoshi sur ses talons. Ce fut ainsi qu'il revit Kageyama, Sugawara-san et Tsukishima, assis autour de la table réservé habituellement aux repas, qui se mirent à le détailler plus que de raison avant de le fixer d'un seul et même regard interdit et choqué.

Les yeux tristement mornes et l'absence de sourire chez Hinata leur donnèrent l'impression que le soleil fut sur le point de s'éteindre.

Tobio fut le premier à briser le silence en se levant tout en s'insurgeent de voir son ami ainsi : "Il faut que je t'enlève ton pouvoir, s'écria-t-il en s'apprétant à lui effleurer le front quabd Hinata refusa.

\- Non, Kageyama. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Mais on ne va pas te laisser comme ça, se fâcha encore plus le noiraud, tu es...

-... Ecoute ce que Hinata a à te dire, le coupa Tsukishima d'un ton sec, lui aussi énervé de découvrir le faiseur de miracles ainsi. Le blond repensa à sa vision et ne supportait pas son impuissance. Ceci dit, il y avait deux alternatives et ce simple contat le rassura en quelque sorte.

"Je vous présente Wakatoshi Ushijima, déclara alors Shouyou en désignant le protecteur derrière lui qui fit une courbette, un protecteur qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici, il y eut un court silence, autant faire ça tout de suite. Tsukishima, qu'as-tu vu dans l'avenir? Asahi-san m'a dit que tu savais que j'arriverai mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça."

Kei se mit à réfléchir en levant la main pour couper court aux interrogations de Sugawara-san et Kageyama. Il devait bien formuler la chose. "Tout dépend de la force du souhait." Ce fut tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Shouyou hocha la tête en regardant de nouveau ses amis : Tsukishima et Kageyama possédèrent des dons donc il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Par contre, l'absence d'énergie chez Sugawara-san attestait qu'il n'était plus un faiseur de miracles donc...

..." Non, ne me demande pas de faire ça, Hinata, le supplia Koushi en le serrant contre lui, tu étais si plein de vie avant et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une coquille vide. Demande à Kageyama de supprimer ton pouvoir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore exaucer un souhait, le gronda ensuite Kageyama avant de l'étreindre, tu peux toujours courir, imbécile."

Shouyou sentit la chaleur humide des larmes de ses deux amis couler sur ses épaules. Ce fut dans ces moments-là que son apathie l'aidait plus qu'autre chose. "J'ai pris ma décision, déclara-t-il en repoussant doucement Kageyama et Sugawara tandis que Tsukishima eut l'air abattu, comme ça, tous les faiseurs de miracle seront libres. Ushijima-san, continua-t-il en se retournant vers le brun qui avait écouté la conversation sans mot dire, voulez-vous réaliser un souhait?"

Wakatoshi lui caressa la joue d'une main tremblante. Ce fut la première fois qu'il fut autant tiraillé par ce qu'il devait faire. Tsukishima leur avait implicitement fait comprendre que la décision de Hinata-sama était à double-tranchant. Pourtant, le protecteur lui avait fait la promesse de mener à bien son objectif. "Bien, Hinata-sama, confirma-t-il en retirant sa main à contrecoeur, je le ferai. Je vous ai promis de vous aider dans votre démarche, après tout.

\- Merci, fit Shouyou en le prenant la main, allons devant l'arbre à glycines de l'enclave.

\- Je vais chercher de l'encre et un pinceau, déclara Koushi d'une voix éteinte tandis que Kageyama et Tsukishima décidèrent de les suivre jusqu'au jardin intérieur où était planté l'arbre servant à la réalisation des souhaits. Tous deux ne purent empêcher Hinata de tenter le diable tant la résolution qu'ils avaient lu dans son regard fut grande.

Cette unique émotion qui résidait dans le coeur de Shouyou leur donnait un infime espoir que tout s'arrangera.

Shouyou contempla l'arbre fleuri devant lui dont les pétales d'un blanc immaculé frémissaient à son arrivée. Un lien unissait les faiseurs de miracle exauceur de souhaits à ces glycines majestueuses, une symbiose dangereuse car ce fut ces végétaux qui se nourrisaient de leurs sentiments. Toutefois, le roux fut dans l'impossibilité de verser dans la nostalgie.

Wakatoshi se tint derrière lui, contemplant la petite silhouette déterminée, résolue malgré tout mais bien solitaire.

Le protecteur tenait le petit parchemin et le pinceau imbibé d'encre qu'il lui tendit dès que le faiseur de miracles se retourna. "Sugawara m'a donné ça.

\- Parfait, déclara Shouyou en les prenant, maintenant, pense très fort au souhait que je t'ai confié et mets ta main sur mon coeur."

Wakatoshi déglutit légèrement avant de regarder Sugawara-sama qui les observait tristement au loin. L'ancien faiseur de miracles lui avait confié qu'avant de devenir ainsi, Hinata-sama était un être pétillant de joie qui avait toujours le sourire, peu lui importait le fardeau qu'il portait. Je souhaite rencontrer le vrai Hinata-sama, pensa-t-il en son for intérieur avant de reformuler sa demande dès qu'il effleura le coeur du roux de sa main, que tous les personnes possédant un don soient libérer de leur fardeau. Toi y compris, Shouyou-sama."

Une brise souffla entre les branches de la glycine qui frémirent de nouveau en un rythme doux et lancinant.

Shouyou leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit des échos au loin.

Des voix qui ne scandaient qu'une seule et unique chose.

La liberté.

Vous serez libres.

Son coeur commença à battre douloureusement, un désir de rebellion monta au plus profond de lui, devenant une ire imperceptible qu'il commença à coucher sur papier, agenouillé en écrivant le souhait comme un possédé.

Vous serez libres.

Ce voeu si cher aux siens qui ne demandait qu'à être réalisé.

Vous serez libres.

Ce voeu si cher à ses yeux depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Wakatoshi. Sa main s'interrompit bref instant avant de se remettre à écrire.

Non.

Lui aussi avait le même désir maintenant.

Nous serons libres.

Wakatoshi ne put que le contempler dans sa rage, dans sa résolution tandis que les pétales de glycines s'illuminèrent derrière eux avant que quelques uns se mirent à virevolter délicatement vers le ciel, tels des milliers de souhaits s'envolant au loin.

Shouyou termina l'écriture des souhaits dans les larmes. Des larmes amères qui continuèrent de s'écouler quand il accrocha le souhait à la glycine qui se mit à briller de mille feux avant de perdre l'éclat si particulier qui lui donnait une aura presque divine.

Le roux s'écroula contre le tronc en ressentant une bouffée de joie fleurir de nouveau dans son coeur tout en entendant la voix familière de Bokuto crier au loin. "Tsukkiiii! Tu as retrouvé tes yeux! Ouah, ils sont trop beaux!

\- Bokuto, tais-toi s'il te plait."

Les larmes amères devinrent alors des larmes de soulagement quand un rire franchit enfin de sa gorge. Il avait réussi, il les avait tous sauvés mais il ne put continuer à savourer son bonheur seul vu qu'il se retrouva vite dans des bras puissants, la tête calée contre un torse large tandis qu'une main tout aussi grande lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Cette douce chaleur humaine...Il pouvait de nouveau la savourer comme il fallait. "Merci Wakatoshi, murmura alors Shouyou en lui adressant un grand sourire, c'est grace à toi."

Wakatoshi lui embrassa alors tendrement le front avant de s'émerveiller devant les yeux ambres emplis de gratitude et le sourire rayonnant qu'il rencontra ensuite. Ce fut les choses les plus belles qu'il eut jamais vu et il comptait le faire sourire encore dans les années à venir. "Me permettez-vous de rester à vos cotés?

\- Oui, si tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles Shouyou, répondit le roux avant de poser un petit baiser sur la joue. Ah, c'était si bon de ressentir de nouveau et il ne pouvait se cacher que son coeur battait très très fort au contact de Wakatoshi. Toutefois, les deux amoureux furent interrompus par celui qui s'était autoproclamé grand frère de Chibi-chan. "Dis, Chibi-chan, c'est qui ce type?, maugréa un Bokuto de fort mauvaise humeur quand il se fit tirer l'oreille par un certain blond en train de se dire qu'il aurait grand besoin de lunettes. Sa vue restait quand même un peu floue. "On va vous laisser, déclara Tsukishima en les regardant de ses yeux mordorés tout en faisant fi des geignements de Koutarou.

Shouyou hocha la tête en les regardant partir non sans rire un peu. Oui, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien et maintenant que tous les faiseurs de miracle avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs, nul doute que tout retournerait progressivement à la normale.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les instances durent être destituées tandis que le gouvernement avait instauré un programme de réadaptation pour les faiseurs de miracle, les protecteurs faisant maintenant office d'assistants pour les aider à avoir une vie de nouveau normale sans aucune réclusion. Les enclaves restèrent leurs lieux de résidence bien qu'ils ne furent maintenant que de simples habitations et les personnes les plus influentes continuèrent à leur verser des indemnités pour les services qu'ils avaient bénificié de leur part car, après tout, c'étaient eux qui en avaient le plus profité.

Beaucoup de faiseurs de miracle avaient décidé de retourner chez leurs familles qu'ils avaient pu enfin retrouvé tandis que d'autres restaient dans les anciennes enclaves bien qu'ils partirent voir de temps en temps leurs parents, leurs anciens protecteurs à leurs cotés. Ce fut le cas pour Shouyou qui partageait son temps entre voir ses parents et Natsu, son travail de jardinier au manoir de Semi-san et sa vie à la résidence où il avait vécu avec Tsukishima tout en passant voir Kenma de temps en temps, ce dernier ayant été content de retrouver son ami en pleine forme.

D'ailleurs, Kuroo et Daichi avaient choisi de quitter ce lieu afin de vivre tranquillement dans un petit appartement et Shouyou se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire la même chose avec Wakatoshi. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis que tout était revenu à la normale et le roux se disait que ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient vivre tous les deux. Après tout, Kageyama avait aussi franchi le pas avec Akaashi-san tout comme Sugawara-san fut tenté de le faire avec Asahi-san.

Shouyou en était là à réfléchir tout en taillant les fleurs du jardin de Semi-san quand deux mains lui enlevèrent son sécateur avant de le porter comme une mariée. "Aaah, mais que fais-tu, Wakatoshi?

\- Tu as besoin de repos, déclara le brun en l'amenant à l'intérieur du manoir, il ne faut pas que tu te surmènes.

\- Mais Semi-san...

\- ... Est parti voir sa famille avec Tendou, déclara Wakatoshi en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où il s'était reposé jadis, donc nous sommes seuls."

Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Wakatoshi le posa sur le lit pour ensuite s'agenouiller pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Après la réalisation du souhait qui avait libéré tous les faiseurs de miracles, Wakatoshi avait décidé d'être son assistant tout en gardant son emploi auprès de Semi-san en tant que majordome, Tendou étant devenu le secrétaire particulier du blond. Comme le roux avait choisi de travailler en tant que jardinier auprès de son ancien maitre, le brun avait jugé que c'était une excellente alternative pour rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Toutefois, il fut surpris de la demande que Shouyou lui fit quand il eut fini de lui enlever ses chausses pour lui masser les pieds. "Wakatoshi, ça te dirait qu'on aille vivre ensemble?, le questionna-t-il avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard interrogateur du plus grand, je veux dire, rien que tous les deux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Shouyou, je ne peux le refuser, répondit Wakatoshi en se redressant, mais je dois t'avouer que je le désire aussi, murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, je pourrai ainsi te satisfaire dans une ambiance plus intime."

Shouyou fondit sous le baiser qu'il reçut. Wakatoshi faisait toujours en sorte de le rendre heureux bien qu'il n'avait besoin de pas grand chose. Le bonheur de ses amis, sa famille et, surtout, de l'homme en face de lui suffisait amplement. Le roux répondit alors avec plus de ferveur en mettant les mains derrière le cou du plus grand pendant qu'une langue caressait ses lèvres en une invitation muette.

Shouyou entrouvrit alors les siennes avant de gémir quand leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent sensuellement en une dance indécente. Son corps trésaillit quand une main se mit à caresser son entrejambe. "Je vois que tu en as envie, constata Wakatoshi en rompant le baiser qui laissa une trainée de salive entre leurs deux bouches, dans ce cas, je vais me dévouer à te faire fondre de plaisir, poursuivit-il en un murmure rauque qui fit frémir Shouyou d'impatience.

Le roux le laissa le déshabiller avec dévotion tout en lui lançant un regard aguicheur qui enflamma Wakatoshi. Jamais il ne se lassait de regarder les diverses expressions de Shouyou, du rire aux larmes en passant par la colère, tout était beau en lui. Il l'adorerait toute la vie. "Tu es encore habillé, Wakatoshi, remarqua Shouyou en écartant les pans entrouverts de la chemise blanche que ce dernier portait, laisse-moi m'en occuper."

Wakatoshi le laissa faire en se mordant les lèvres face aux doigts qui effleurèrent sa peau à chaque bouton qu'il détachait avant de les laisser courir sur la peau découverte une fois la chemise entièrement ouverte. Shouyou appréciait la teinte mate du regard et la dureté des muscles de ses mais en malaxant légèrement les pectoraux fermes avant de descendre lentement plus bas où il dessina les abdominaux du bout des doigts et ouvrir la braguette du pantalon pour... Wakatoshi l'interrompit en haletant fortement. "Je... Je vais m'occuper du reste, fit-il d'une voix enrouée. Autrement, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et il ne souhautait en aucun cas se comporter comme un sauvage.

Shouyou eut une petite moue déçue mais le contempla quand même lorsqu'il enleva le reste de ses vêtements avant de l'étreindre tout en les allongeant tous les deux sur le lit. Le roux se délecta de la sensation de ce corps ferme contre le sien, son coeur gonflant d'amour pour cet être qui était si gentil, si tendre avec lui. Il fut heureux de pouvoir éprouver de nouveau de si doux sentiments à ses cotés. "Je t'aime, Wakatoshi, chuchota-t-il en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

\- Moi de même, Shouyou, déclara le brun en lui butinant amoureusement ses lèvres, et je te serai toujours dévoué." Son coeur fondit sous le magnifique sourire avec lequel son amant lui répondit. Wakatoshi décida alors d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par des actes en explorant tendrement la peau laiteuse qu'il trouvait si soyeuse sous ses mains avant de titiller légèrement les bourgeons roses de sa langue, émoutillé par les gémissements de Shouyou qui commençait à se perdre dans le plaisir.

Wakatoshi l'enfièvrait toujours avec tendresse, le touchant avec précaution comme s'il était précieux mais le rendant fou en taquinant les endroits où il était le plus sensible. Le brun en profita qu'il fut assez distrait pour sucer deux de ses doigts avant de prendre la virilité du plus petit en bouche. "Oooh!, gémit Shouyou en plongeant les mains dans les mèches brunes, son corps s'échauffant encore plus en sentant cette bouche l'aspirer si intimement.

Il se rendit à peine compte de la présence d'un doigt en lui avant qu'un deuxième n'entra doucement pour se mouvoir dans son intimité. La sensation lui parut toujours un peu étrange au début jusqu'au moment où Wakatoshi effleurer cet endroit qui lui procurait toujours un plaisir inoui au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de mouvoir son bassin pour les ressentir encore plus avant que Wakatoshi ne retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus... Imposant. "Respire un bon coup, lui conseilla Wakatoshi en lui caressant la joue, j'irai doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait, le rassura Shouyou avant un sourire confiant, vas-y, Wakatoshi."

Le plus grand hocha la tête et commença à entrer doucement en lui. Son amant était toujours aussi agréablement chaud et délicieusement étroit mais le voir en train de serrer les dents, des larmes perlant de ses yeux le chagrina. Une fois entièrement en Shouyou, Wakatoshi embrassa tendrement chaque paupière puis recueillit chaque larme de sa langue en s'excusant de lui avoir fait mal ainsi. "C'est normal, Wakatoshi, le rassura Shouyou en lui posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, et puis j'aime bien ne faire qu'un avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Wakatoshi en posant son front contre le sien, je vais attendre que tu aies moins mal."

Shouyou hocha la tête tout sourire avant de le caliner tendrement en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Puis le roux bougea légèrement ses hanches en guise de feu vert que Wakatoshi comprit en accordant ses mouvements de bassin aux siens. Leur étreinte n'en fut que plus jouissive, teintée de tendresse et de douceur, Wakatoshi faisant de lents et profonds vas et vients en faisant attention à ce que Shouyou ne ressente aucun inconfort.

Le roux fut trop occupé à gémir en savourant la présence en lui qui palpitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il l'enserrait..."Anh!" Wakatoshi venait encore d'atteindre cette place. "Plus vite!" Il voulait encore que son amant le touche si intimement. Le plus grand obéit à sa supplique en imposant un rythme plus rapide tout en poussant malgré lui des râles tant Shouyou se contractait lascivement autour de lui.

C'était si bon, il embrassa le roux à pleine bouche comme pour s'abreuver de ses gémissements tout en caressant le membre de ce dernier entre leurs deux membres. "Mmmmm!" Les yeux de Shouyou s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent en sentant la jouissance arriver pour mieux le submerger. Wakatoshi rompit alors le baiser lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un liquide chaud se déversa sur sa main pour donner un dernier coup de rien en se répandant à son tour à l'intérieur de Shouyou.

Il se retira ensuite pour prendre son amant dans ses bras qui le regardait avec une tendresse infinie, un sourire serein aux lèvres avant de s'endormir, bercé par cette chaleur qui lui avait terriblement manqué et dans laquelle il se baignait maintenant, tout contre celui à qui il avait son coeur. Wakatoshi le contempla affectueusement avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à faire de tes souhaits une réalité, mon Shouyou."

Car il voulait faire de sa vie un miracle perpétuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, pfouuu, je ne pensais pas que j'allais faire aussi long. En tous cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout tout en espérant que ça vous a plu. On se revoit pour la Fantaisie du Nouvel An 2018 que j'espère faire pour demain avec au menu du ShimaYama et j'hésite à en faire en plus une autre sur le fandom de Food Wars... Bah, je verrai. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)


End file.
